Vengeance?
by LadySade
Summary: Quand Shizuo tombe sur Izaya une nuit, et que celui-ci le surprend, voilà ce qui se passe... L'histoire de toute une série de vengeances, un cycle sans fin, qui risque bien d'en trouver une assez inattendue... Yaoi. Cadeau pour Nyny et Taisuki ! En pause, voir profil.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance... ?

Au détour d'une rue, pour finir dans un terrain vague.

Shizuo appuya plus fort avec la barre de métal qu'il tenait sur la gorge d'Izaya, mais celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend bâtard ? »

« On dirait qu'on est tous les deux mal barré, Shizu-chan... » fit-il en ricanant et tapotant son couteau sur l'entrejambe de son agresseur.

Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'attraper par son stupide noeud papillon en le déchirant et l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre, et se fit mordre, comme il s'y attendait.

« Putain, mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! »

Le blond était rouge pivoine, et n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Il le fit donc aisément basculer sur le dos, malgré sa force, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Alors, Shizu-chan, on sait plus quoi faire ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de grommeler en se débarrassant du vestige de poteau qu'il avait une fois de plus arraché au premier carrefour pour attaquer l'homme qui lui causait beaucoup trop de soucis.

« Allez, Shizu-chan, je suis sûr que tu as bien quelque chose à me dire ! Malgré ton unique petit neurone tout décati... »

« Hmpf. »

La plaisanterie avait assez duré, il aurait dû partir. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de tomber sur Shizuo cette nuit, et était déjà en retard. Mais la situation était tellement tentante... Il se pencha vers lui, lui laissant tout le temps de l'incendier d'un regard haineux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'enlaçant. Il savait bien qu'il allait juste recevoir un méchant coup de dent et surement une bonne droite, mais il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps au feu qui brulait dans les yeux de son poursuivant. Celui-ci se crispa, cessant de respirer, mais ne bougea pas. Il glissa donc lentement sa langue sur elles en appuyant des hanches contre celles du blond, qui haleta.

« Mmmmh... Intéressant ! » ricana-t-il en se redressant. « Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire. »

Il avait à peine tenté de se relever qu'un coup l'atteignit en plein ventre, le faisant se plier en expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et, par un heureux, ou fort malencontreux, hasard, il tomba sur lui, bouche ouverte. Celle de Shizuo l'était aussi, et leurs langues se touchèrent. Il souleva son ennemi par le col, et l'attira plus près. Il manquait d'air, mais décida que ça attendrait encore un peu. Timidement, le blond se mit à lui répondre et glissa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Izaya se raidit une seconde, craignant un coup fourré, mais non, Shizuo se contenta de se presser contre lui en soulevant son bassin, jouant avec sa langue avant de passer contre ses dents, une par une, les découvrant au fur et à mesure en prenant tout son temps. Izaya commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, ses poumons vides le brulaient, mais il ne voulait pas le faire arrêter, et se mit à respirer par le nez, ravi de l'air qui s'engouffrait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Le blond fit rapidement de même, et continua de jouer avec sa langue, l'enroulant autour de la sienne et mordillant ses lèvres. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi doué... Lui qui n'était toujours que force brute faisait désormais preuve d'une délicatesse inimaginable. Il finit par se redresser, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et s'installa plus confortablement entre les cuisses de son assaillant, en plongeant les yeux dans ceux, chocolat, de Shizuo qui ne trouvaient pour une fois strictement rien à hurler, se contentant de le fixer d'un air interrogatif. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et rua des hanches pour essayer de le déloger, mais Izaya s'était attendu à cela aussi, et lui colla sa lame sous la gorge en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais :

« Ttttt... Je te déconseille de jouer au plus fort avec moi ce soir, Shizu-chan ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher après ce que tu m'as fait, Izaya-kun ! »

« Ooooh... Tu m'en veux toujours pour si peu ? » murmura son ennemi en prenant un air triste.

« Si peu ? Tu as ruiné ma vie ! Fais perdre un boulot ! Et ma petite amie ! Tout le monde se moquait de moi, et me traitait de pervers, salaud ! »

« Tu m'en vois vraiment désolé. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner ! Et puis, tu _es_ un pervers, Shizu-chan. Il n'y a simplement eu que moi pour voir tes yeux brulant de désir me déshabiller sans vergogne, ce premier jour de classe ensemble... Tu t'imagines comment je me suis senti quand tu t'es mis à me détester comme ça, après m'avoir allumé, puis laisser me consumer sans rien faire ? »

Le blond baissa la tête. Il savait qu'Izaya avait raison, il avait été injuste de se comporter ainsi avec lui, et de le haïr directement pour se protéger, même si son ennemi lui avait depuis donné mille et une raisons pour qu'il se conforte dans ce choix. Mais, visiblement, celui-ci semblait bien décidé à aller au bout de ses envies, et il sentit ses mains courir sur son corps, sous son veston et sa chemise. Izaya finit par faire sauter tout les boutons qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à la peau du blond avec son couteau, et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle à sa portée, avant de lécher et mordiller ses boutons de chair qui durcirent instantanément sous sa langue habile.

« Arrêta ça tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement.

« Pourquoi Shizu-chan... T'as peur que quelqu'un nous voie ? » ricana l'autre sans s'arrêter pour autant. Il était vrai que le terrain vague où ils avaient fini par atterrir après leur course-poursuite autour du bloc était proche d'une route, bien qu'assez peu fréquentée. Mais des monceaux de ferrailles et d'ordure bordaient le trottoir, leur offrant un abri face aux regards indiscrets de peu probables passants tardifs.

« Détends-toi... »

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? » lui susurra-t-il en glissant sa main dans son pantalon de costard, le faisant haleter. Il le caressa doucement en lui mordillant le cou, et suçota longuement le lobe de son oreille en gémissant volontairement contre elle, arrachant de petits cris au blond qui se tordait sous lui.

« Bon, mon p'tit Shizu-chan, tu fais la femme, ok ? Parce qu'avec ta force, tu vas m'écarteler et me déchirer en deux sinon ! »

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-il en sentant un doigt le pénétrer doucement, se mettant à fouiller en lui à la recherche du noeud de nerfs qui renfermait la clé de son plaisir le plus intime. Izaya ne ralentit pas le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe, lui dévorant la gorge, la mâchoire, le menton, les joues, le bout du nez, et puis, finalement, les lèvres. C'est à ce moment que le blond poussa un nouveau cri, se cambrant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé... »

« Putain... C'était quoi ça...? » Haleta son futur amant en replongeant son regard dans celui, ocre, de son ennemi.

« Ca, c'était ta prostate mon chou ! Tu veux peut-être que je recommence ? »

Le blond le fusilla du regard, et Izaya fut sûr que si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort ! Mais Shizuo finit par acquiescer en rougissant.

« Oui... »

« Le mot magique ! »

« Izaya-kun ! »

« Et tu m'insultes encore ! »

« Izaya... »

« Tu peux faire mieux, Shizuo... » lui susurra-t-il en stoppant ses caresses sur le sexe tendu de son ennemi, lui mordillant l'oreille en patientant.

« Iza... S'il te plait... »

« Oui ? »

« Recommence... »

En souriant, il renfonça son doigt au fond de son intimité, et toucha sa prostate, frottant contre en faisant de petits cercles tandis que Shizuo se cramponnait à lui en gémissant.

« Ça te plait ? »

« Ou...oui ! Aah! Izaya ! »

« Ce sera meilleur et plus long la prochaine fois, mais, là, j'en peux plus, je te veux, maintenant ! » s'excusa-t-il soudain avant de sortit de lui et de dégrafer son pantalon rapidement. Il enleva le sien au blond ainsi que son boxer, et lui écarta les cuisses, pressant son gland gonflé contre son intimité. Étrangement, son poursuivant ne dit rien, se contentant de lui retirer sa veste et de glisser ses mains sur la peau de son dos en s'y agrippant lorsqu'Izaya se guida lentement en lui en retenant sa respiration. Shizuo se sentait douloureusement écartelé, mais se força à se détendre, impatient de sentir à nouveau cette délicieuse sensation, malgré la gêne que l'intrusion d'un simple doigt lui avait déjà procurée, et qui était désormais décuplée.

« Aaaah... Tu es... si serré, Shizu-chan ! »

« Tu... tu es le premier... » souffla le blond en détournant la tête, rougissant. L'aveu fit sourire son ennemi, bien qu'il s'en soit évidemment douté, et il l'embrassa en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

« Toi aussi, Shizu-chan... »

Les grands yeux brun chocolat s'écartèrent de surprise tandis qu'il le regarda à nouveau en étouffant un cri.

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai ! »

Il soupira d'aise en se pressant contre lui, ondulant des hanches pour faire bouger Izaya en lui qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant son odeur. Il en venait presque à regretter de faire ça ici, dans ce terrain vague, mais était heureux d'avoir sauté le pas. Avoir Shizuo à sa merci, gémissant de plaisir sous son corps, en valait réellement la peine. Il finit par se redresser sur ses avants-bras et l'embrassa en bougeant lentement, appréciant la chaleur de l'étroit fourreau de chair qui l'enserrait. Il ne put retenir en gémissement, que le blond lui rendit lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Il sourit, et retapa un peu plus fort au même endroit, lui arrachant un cri.

« Encore... »

Obéissant, il se redressa complètement en le prenant par la taille et le ramena violemment à lui d'un coup brusque, le faisant hoqueter. Il le fixa de ses yeux devenus presque rouges, attendant.

« Encore ! »

Il s'enfonça ensuite profondément en lui en soulevant ses cuisses, et lui arracha un cri. Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il voulait l'entendre supplier.

« Encore ! » cria le blond d'une voix brisée, lui lançant un regard qui se voulait haineux, mais qui était flou et brumeux.

Izaya se laissa alors retomber dans son intimité, ne pouvant se retenir lui-même plus longtemps, et se laissant aller de tout son poids, le faisant encore crier, jusqu'à ce que Shizuo, excédé, l'attrape par les hanches pour lui imprimer son propre rythme, rapide, lourd et délicieux. Il répondait à chacun de ses coups de reins, gémissant en plantant ses ongles dans ses fesses, et Izaya se sentait monter toujours plus haut, vers une extase inconnue qu'il espérait bien lui faire partager. Il empoigna son sexe pour le branler tout aussi rapidement, mais le blond se cambra :

« Non ! C'est trop ! Izayaa ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! On n'a jamais _trop_ de plaisir, Shizu-chan ! »

« Aaaaaah ! »

Il le regarda se libérer en criant, tout son corps se tendant, et l'anneau de muscle étroit se contractant autour de son sexe. Il sentit son propre orgasme sur le point d'éclater, mais se retint difficilement. Izaya désirait continuer. C'était bien trop bon, et il avait déjà coupé au plus court en zappant les préliminaires. Il recommença donc à bouger en lui, soupirant.

« Arrête, ça suffit ! » geignit le blond.

« Jamais ! Tu es à moi maintenant! »

Shizuo ne démentit pas, lui lançant un drôle de regard en haletant, puis finit par lâcher :

« Ça ne change strictement rien entre nous. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Shizu-chan ! » fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, happant ses lèvres entre les siennes et glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait à aller et venir dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses tandis que le blond enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, et les pressa l'une contre l'autre, resserrant encore l'étroit boyau dans lequel il se mouvait. Le centre du plaisir de Shizuo se retrouvait écrasé et malmené par son sexe et il se sentit durci à nouveau, son propre membre frottant douloureusement contre le ventre d'Izaya qui continuait à le couvrir de baisers.

« Izaaa... »

Celui-ci accéléra encore ses coups de boutoir en lui mordillant le cou, suçant sa peau jusqu'à la marquer d'un suçon qui mettrait des semaines à s'effacer. Pas peu fier de lui, il descendit jusqu'à la naissance l'épaule, et recommença.

« Iza... Peu plus... C'est trop... Aaah... »

Il frotta, en faisant des mouvements de bassin plus ample, son ventre contre la verge à nouveau tendue de son amant et le sentit se libérer une deuxième fois entre eux, sa semence chaude les éclaboussant à nouveau. Il se décida alors à se laisser jouir aussi et, serrant encore plus fort ses fesses en les malaxant durement avec ses mains, déchargea au plus profond du corps tremblant de Shizuo qui cria. Lui-même ne put qu'émettre un bruit rauque avant de retomber sur le torse du blond en haletant. Il sentit les mains de son ennemi lui caresser le dos avant que l'une d'elles ne vienne gratter sa nuque, faisant crisser ses ongles sur les cheveux plus courts. Il en aurait presque ronronné de bonheur. Il se doutait bien que d'une seconde à l'autre Shizuo allait reprendre ses esprits, et l'écraser avec le premier distributeur venu, mais voulait encore profiter de ce moment exceptionnel.

« Ça te dis d'aller chez moi ? » finit-il par demander en redressant la tête, lui souriant béatement.

« Pardon ? »

« On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche. Et j'ai faim ! Puis... je compte bien ravoir du dessert ! »

Le blond venait d'accepter à son plus grand étonnement, lorsqu'il se souvint de son rendez-vous, se levant d'un bond.

« Oups, désolé ! Ce serait pour une prochaine fois, Shizu-chan ! » lui dit-il en refermant son pantalon et frottant son ventre comme il pouvait. Il ramassa sa veste sous le regard assassin de son nouvel amant, et s'éloigna à contrecœur, lui faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

« Salut Shizu-chan ! À la prochaine, j'espère ! »

Shizuo resta interdit, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur la terre dure du terrain vague.

« Et merde ! Putain, quel con ! »

Mais il était bien trop tard, et il se mordit les lèvres en se rhabillant, honteux, et maudissant Izaya en se jurant qu'il aurait sa peau.

Fin.

Je sais, ce n'était pas prévu... En plus, je connais très mal Durarara pour l'instant ! Donc s'il y a des erreurs, ou que vous trouvez les persos légèrement OOC, désolée ! J'arrangerais ça, promis !

Vous voulez une suite ? Alors, laisser une review, pendant que je corrige ce manquement cruel en matant l'anime !

Oui, là, le lien en bleu, juste en dessous, c'est ça, allez-y, cliquez, il ne va pas vous manger, promis !

(Puis ça se saurait ! ^^ )


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance... 

En restant loin d'Ikebukuro.

En rentrant chez lui, Izaya faillit avoir une attaque, mais réussit à ne rien montrer de sa surprise.

« Shizu-chan... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus à Ikebukuro ? »

Fermant la porte, il se dirigea vers son canapé, évitant soigneusement le blond qui se tenait adossé à un mur, et enleva sa veste avant de s'assoir.

« Je te manque, peut-être ? »

« Ne dis pas de conneries pareil ! »

Il était vrai que depuis cette nuit, dans le terrain vague, quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était débrouillé pour rester le plus loin possible de son ennemi. Il regrettait sa faiblesse, même si l'avoir fait crier ainsi lui avait procuré énormément de plaisir. D'une certaine manière, il avait enfin pu avoir ce que Shizuo lui avait refusé à l'époque du lycée. Mais la façon dont le blond avait ensuite hanté son esprit dès le lendemain l'avait fait frémir. Il était partout, dans ses rêves, quand il mangeait, quand il se lavait, quand il travaillait. C'était devenu insupportable. Il aurait pu aller le taquiner à Ikebukuro, et se laisser coincer dans un endroit tranquille, mais il se l'était fermement refusé. Ç'avait été une erreur qu'il ne fallait pas reproduire. Même s'il ne souhaitait que recommencer.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, Shizu-chan. »

« Pardon ? »

« Que je reste loin d'Ikebukuro ! » précisa-t-il devant l'expression ahurie de son éternel poursuivant.

« Ah. Oui. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'obéirais un jour ! »

Le couteau se ficha contre sa gorge, et vibra un instant dans le mur.

« Je ne t'ai _pas_ obéi, Shizuo. »

Le blond s'éloigna du mur en s'approchant du fauteuil, et Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se tasser dedans.

« Aurais-tu peur de moi, Izaya-kun ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Avoir peur d'un insecte ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

Il regretta tout de suite la façon dont il venait de l'appeler, ne voulant pas que son appartement finisse en champ de bataille, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« Repose ma table ! »

Il dût se baisser et l'entendit se fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu fais chier, Shizu-chan... Tu le sais au moins ? » soupira-t-il.

Son stalker personnel se tenait droit comme un I, les poings serrés, et tremblait de tout son corps.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Mouais... T'as pas un autre disque par hasard ? Commence à me souler là... Depuis le temps, ce serait déjà fait si tu le voulais vraiment ! »

Shizuo l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se lever, l'approchant de son visage.

« Je. vais. te. tuer. »

« Alors, tue-moi au lieu de me faire chier, merdeux ! »

Un coup dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux en toussant. Son agresseur le relâcha et il tomba à genoux à ses pieds, crachant du sang. Il releva la tête pour découvrir l'entrejambe tendu du blond juste devant son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu, Shizu-chan ? Hahaha... »

« Ta gueule ! » siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par la gorge, lui broyant presque le larynx.

Mais Izaya ne se laissa pas démonter, et défit rapidement la ceinture de son brutal amant, libérant son sexe.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi... gros ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour mettre ça en bouche, Shizu-chan ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en levant les yeux.

Shizuo avait relâché sa prise, et rougissait fortement, le regard braqué sur lui alors qu'il passait la langue sur ses lèvres. Il saisit son sexe et le lécha de bas en haut, lentement, faisant gémir son amant.

« Iza... fais pas... ah... »

En souriant, il engloutit la tête de sa queue, jouant de sa langue avec la petite ouverture, et le tenant en place d'une main, l'autre malaxant ses bourses. Il voulut l'enfoncer plus loin, mais n'y arriva qu'un peu, sa bouche n'étant pas extensible à l'infini. Il se mit donc à branler la partie restante de sa main après l'avoir humidifié de sa salive, et poussa Shizuo pour qu'il tombe à terre, sans lâcher son sexe pour autant. Finissant par avoir mal à la mâchoire, il fut forcé de le recracher, et passa à nouveau sa langue sur sa longueur, puis retraça le pourtour de son gland, profitant des gémissements du blond autant que du goût agréable de sa verge.

« Iza... Arrête, je... je vais jouir ! »

« Déjà ? Mais... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Shizuo s'étant relevé pour le plaquer au sol, l'embrassant en se pressant contre lui, frottant sa queue contre l'entrejambe d'Izaya.

« Tu vas faire la femme cette fois ! »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! » s'écria-t-il en se débattant, cherchant à lui échapper. Mais le blond était bien trop fort pour lui, et lui arracha son pantalon et son boxer d'un seul mouvement. Il voulut lui faire écarter les cuisses, mais au moment où il se redressa pour l'y forcer, Izaya réussit à s'enfuir, se retournant en se relevant et parti en courant. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée et la cuisine alors qu'il était à moitié nu, mais décida que courir ainsi dans son quartier valait mieux que de se faire écartelé par le sexe bien trop énorme de Shizuo. Ce type n'était décidément pas humain ! Seulement son poursuivant le rattrapa et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée. Il le traina ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine, et le plia en deux sur le plan de travail, écrasant son visage contre sans aucune douceur.

« Non ! Shizuo, arrête, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Toi tu peux, mais pas moi ? Ça te ressemble tellement... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es juste trop... Arrrrgh ! »

Le pénétrant sans aucune préparation, Shizuo lui fit atrocement mal, et il était sûr qu'il devait au moins l'avoir déchiré entièrement. Son assaillant arracha son pull pour mettre son dos à nu, et se colla contre, embrassant sa nuque en se mettant à faire de lents mouvements de vas et vient qui enflammait son intimité.

« Shizuo... tu me... aaah... arrête... »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et se redressa en empoignant ses hanches pour le faire venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins qui devinrent plus brutaux, faisant crier son amant. Izaya ne ressentait aucun plaisir, et sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'apprêtait à supplier Shizuo d'arrêter, sûr qu'il allait en mourir s'il continuait à lui faire aussi mal, quand une décharge de plaisir transcenda la douleur, faisant se tendre tout son corps alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir un cri.

« On dirait que moi aussi, j'ai été capable de trouver... » ricana le blond en tapant à nouveau contre sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer encore une fois en criant. La douleur ne s'effaçait pas, mais était désormais beaucoup moins présente, passant à l'arrière-plan tandis qu'une sensation délicieuse et inconnue le faisait gémir à chaque nouveau mouvement des hanches de son amant.

« Encore... » murmura-t-il, rougissant.

Shizuo se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, et lécha ses larmes qui n'avaient pas encore séchées. Ses coups de boutoir avaient cessé et il se montrait soudainement beaucoup plus tendre, gémissant doucement à son oreille.

« Plus fort ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement. Il voulait le sentir aller plus loin, quitte à ce qu'il lui fasse à nouveau mal, mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à sa requête, sortant vivement de son corps et se rhabillant. Izaya se retourna, abasourdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'me tire, salut. »

Sizuo se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie quand il reprit ses esprits et se précipita à sa suite.

« Tu vas pas partir comme ça bordel ? »

« Si. » Fit-il en ouvrant la porte, sans se retourner.

« Non ! Tu peux pas partit maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que... parce que... parce que j'ai pas encore joui ! » cria-t-il, au bord du désespoir.

« T'as deux mains, à ce que je sache. »

Il était déjà dans le couloir, et Izaya se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ça ira, j'te remercie de t'inquiéter, ciaooo ! »

Et Shizuo disparut, le laissant seul et brulant de désir. Il claqua rageusement la porte et fracassa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son gsm.

« Et merde merde merde ! »

oOo

Shizuo n'était pas peu fier de lui. Ça lui avait vraiment couté d'arrêter à un moment pareil, mais il n'arrivait presque plus à penser, et c'était heureusement repris à temps, sinon il aurait joui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait dû ralentir, et il ne souhaitait plus lui donner cette satisfaction. Il regrettait déjà la douce chaleur du fourreau d'Izaya, et la façon dont il l'enserrait, mais il tenait sa vengeance. Il tourna dans la première ruelle sombre, et alla jusqu'au bout, où il ouvrit prestement son pantalon en se maudissant. C'était lui qui était heureux d'avoir deux mains dans l'immédiat !

Il empoigna son sexe et le branla frénétiquement en faisant renaitre les images de son ennemi sous ses paupières closes. Il avait adoré l'entendre crier sa douleur. Et son plaisir aussi. Même la vue du sang qui teintait son sexe alors qu'il allait et venait en lui n'était pas arrivée à le calmer. Il n'y pouvait rien, la simple vue d'Izaya le mettait hors de lui. Dans tous les sens du terme, désormais.

Il passa ses doigts sous sa queue, caressant ses bourses tout en faisant monter et descendre sa main de plus en plus vite sur son membre, qui était presque devenu douloureux à force de se retenir aussi longtemps, et se libéra en gémissant. Il s'essuya rapidement avec un mouchoir, et se rhabilla. Il avait encore du boulot ce soir.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Review please !

Il y aura un troisième chapitre, parce qu'un petit pervers m'a dit qu'avec les persos utilisés dans les fanfics, ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était qu'on pouvait leur faire faire ce qu'on voulait, et que ce n'était **jamais** trop ! Merci Taisuki ! Oui oui chaton, je parle de toi, sors de sous mon lit ! Trouillard ! ^^

RAR :

Merci à Isaline et celeste31 pour leurs reviews fort courtes, mais très agréables ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous ferait plaisir pour la suite, même si j'ai déjà une petite idée plus que vicieuse sur ce qui risque de se produire... Les Izaya brulant de désir et en manque, c'est _très_ dangereux !


	3. Chapter 3

Longue NdA :

_Bonjour ! Alors voilà, j'avais commencé à écrire une vengeance bien sadique, avec un sexy bouillant super chaud threesome incluant le petit frère superstar craquant mais aussi inexpressif qu'un concombre de mer, du blond à lunette de soleil (qu'il serrait temps que j'intègre à ma fic, oui chaton, j'ai pas oublié ! Il va les remettre ses lunettes ! Mouhahaha *hum*), mais j'ai décidé que c'était __**trop**__._

_Non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne sais plus quel personnage de mes fics disait qu'on avait jamais__** trop**__ de plaisir, et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mon mec aussi d'ailleurs... (Ça me rappelle que si j'arrête pas ma grève du sexe très vite, c'est moi qui vais finir en fâcheuse posture ! Kyaaaa ! * rehum *), mais donc je disais... Ce ne serait pas__** trop **__dans ce sens là, et malgré ce que Tai m'as dit, c'est non. Je serai inflexible. C'est surtout parce que Shizuo ne pourrait pas vraiment pardonner à Izaya d'avoir baisé son petit frère en face de lui tandis que celui le suçait (difficilement, ce blond n'est __**pas**__ humain, n'est-ce pas ? ^^) et qu'il se retrouvait excité et tout simplement furieux, à tirer sur ses chaînes faites en acier trempé, blindé et entouré de tout un tas d'alliage super résistant face à la colère (et au désir fort __**dur...**__) de l'ancien barman devant cette vision plus que pornographique. Voilà, vous savez tout, j'ai tout gâché, pas la peine de continuer à rouspéter, surtout vous deux, là, au fond, oui, le neko et la pucelle folle ! Te cache pas miss couettes-couettes, si t'es là, c'est pas pour rien non plus, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'ailleurs toi ? Sisi, je sais que tu finiras par venir, impatiente ! Je vous gave déjà tout les trois de lemons juteux (pardonnez-moi le terme, chers lecteurs, mais c'est qu'ils sont gourmands ces trois zouaves !). Heureusement que le chaton est en overdose, parce que lui... * Étrangle le minou en le secouant *_

_Ouf ! Ça va mieux. J'ai à nouveau pas dormi, il est heu... 16h09 selon mon pc, mon gsm proteste, prétendant qu'il est 11... Faudrait vous mettre d'accord !_

_Donc, je reviens au sujet premier de cette looooongue NdA, __pas__ de threesome. Déjà vous avez vu la merde dans laquelle je me suis foutue avec Death Lovers, à obéir aveuglément à la miss couettes-couettes ? Hein, non, mais franchement ? Comment Mello et Matt vont-ils pouvoir continuer une relation stable et sérieuse avec un albinos fraichement dépucelé en rut dans les pattes, franchement ?_

_Mais je m'égare, vous vous êtes ici pour du Shizaya, ou du Izayuo. Ouh que c'est bizarre. J'suis sûre qu'il y à un meilleur mot pour ça en plus ! Izayuo... M'enfin ! Faut vraiment que je dorme... Mais c'est pas pire que la fois où j'ai appelé Severus Roguy... Oh my mog quoi ! ^^ _

_Edit: Ca se dit Izuo, voilà, mtn je sais ! ^^_

_Donc, la vengeance de l'Izaya en chaleur ne passera pas par le joli cul de superstar de Kasuka, désolée ! Parce que sinon, l'histoire plus que frémissante et malmenée des deux malades ne pourra jamais évoluer. Alors voilà. Na !_

_Si vous lisez toujours, et n'avez pas directement sauté sur la fic, je vous en remercie. Vous venez de perdre un temps précieux ! Niark Niark Niark..._

_Non ! Ne partez pas ! J'allais dire l'essentiel... Comme le threesome est pratiquement écrit, je le publierai en BONUS ! Hell Yeah ! Classe hein ? Je vois déjà les oreilles du neko se rabaisser et sa longue queue frémir, paraît qu'elle est __énorme__ en plus... sisi, celle-là... mais l'autre aussi ! grand de partout ? des pieds aussi, si je me souviens bien.. Quoique je n'ai jamais rien vu de tout ça, je tiens à la vie moi ! Nyny, range ce couteau... Argh ! Je meurs..._

_Voilà, je l'ai fini deux jours après avoir écrite cette NdA, donc bon... Certaine chose ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité, tendis que d'autre le seront toujours ! ^^_

_Bon, place à la fic, je me tais. En plus je dois encore TOUT écrire... Bouhouhou... _

_Alors, aussi, je me suis mis deux chansons, avec images de nos deux tarés, que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube, attendez, je vous passe les titres à chercher, puisque ffnet n'accepte pas les urls :_

_DRRR_Take_A_Bite_Of_My_Tonight_Shizuo_x_Izaya_

_Shizaya_Strange_Love_

Vengeance !

Dans une rue commerçante, pour finir au milieu un terrain de jeux...

Izaya était furieux. Il s'était fait avoir, et Shizuo avait dû se régaler de sa mine déconfite. Du coup, il souhaitait évidemment se venger. Il avait espéré qu'après cette nuit, dans le terrain vague, les choses changeraient. Bien sûr, il savait que jamais l'envie de meurtre de Shizuo à son égard ne passerait. Mais il avait quand même osé espérer que ce petit jeu de vengeance cesserait. Cette spirale sans fin commençait à le fatiguer. Et avoir découvert le corps du blond de cette manière, sauvage et inattendue, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de se battre à chaque rencontre. Il ne voulait plus courir dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, Shizuo à ses trousses. Ni se battre avec lui, couteau en main, distributeurs et panneaux volant en tous sens. Il voulait se battre avec lui en utilisant des armes totalement différentes, et peut-être bien plus dangereuses. Sauf que, visiblement, la fierté de son ennemi l'empêchait de s'abandonner dans ce nouvel univers de luxure. Ils étaient toujours forcés de montrer leur pouvoir de domination à l'autre. Et Izaya trouvait cela fort dommage, et beaucoup trop douloureux. Surtout que, pour une fois, il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de se laisser soumettre par un blond en sueur de cette manière...

Mais là, il avait mal au cul, et une érection plus que douloureuse se rappelait à lui à chaque mouvement. Il avait des envies de meurtres. De baise, et de violence.

Soupirant, il alla prendre une douche glacée, espérant que son sexe finirait par se rendormir de lui-même. L'eau froide lui fit du bien, et il se demanda même une seconde s'il ne ferait pas mieux de suivre le conseil de Shizuo... Après tout, il avait effectivement deux mains ! Mais non. Saurait été le laisser gagner. Il était sûr qu'à peine sorti d'ici, son amant revanchard avait surement dû se soulager dans un coin. Il aurait peut-être dû le suivre, pour le prendre sur le fait, et tirer profit de la situation... Mais sa colère l'avait aveuglé, et il s'était contenté de claquer la porte le plus fort possible avant de se jeter dans la douche.

Rageusement, il finit de s'essuyer, et alla ramasser les restes de son portable avant d'allumer la télévision en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Il remit la batterie en place, et constata qu'à part une fissure dans l'écran, celui-ci fonctionnait toujours. Il était occupé de se demander qui il pourrait appeler pour s'occuper de l'érection plus que conséquente qui renaissait déjà entre ses cuisses, lorsqu'un présentateur vanta la nouvelle stupidité dans laquelle Kasuka allait faire une apparition. Levant les yeux, il vit le visage du frère de son grand ennemi, et son sexe le tira soudainement d'une étrange manière. Il tenait sa vengeance.

oOo

Shizuo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait son _cher_ et _tendre_ petit frère pendu au bras de son pire ennemi, bavant devant les magasins en se pressant contre lui, son visage toujours aussi impassible, mais son cul frétillant presque sous la main de l'asticot ? Non, mais oh ! On se foutait de lui là, non ? En plein Ikebukuro en plus !

Attrapant le premier poteau à portée, il hurla son cri de guerre tant redouté :

« IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Celui-ci se tourna lentement en souriant, il l'avait vu venir, dans cette jolie vitrine, et avait eut tout le temps de savourer son visage passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et attira Kasuka contre lui, dans un mouvement qui semblait protecteur, mais qui en fait le protégeait surtout lui du panneau que le blond agitait au-dessus de sa tête. Le frère du blond prit une mine attristée digne d'un drama de haute qualité en secouant la tête. Il savait bien que se promener là où trainait son frère était une mauvaise idée pour un premier rendez-vous ! D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Peut-être à cause du regard lubrique, et du sourire plein de promesse de l'ennemi de son frère, et l'envie d'un peu chambouler la vision que celui-ci avait de lui...

Izaya quant à lui devait se retenir de rire, le blond secouant toujours le poteau, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, l'air outragé. Doublement outragé. Non. Triplement ! Et tout autant trahi, par-dessus le marché ! Il finit par replanter le poteau calmement, et siffla :

« Izaya, dégage. Kasuka, maison ! »

« Pardon ? »

Les deux bruns avaient lâché ça en même temps, tout aussi étonné l'un que l'autre. Izaya ne lui avait jamais obéi, le couteau qui avait failli lui couter sa jolie gorge la semaine précédente aurait dû le lui rappeler. Et Kasuka ne vivait plus avec lui depuis des années. Rentré chez lui ? Pourquoi pas, en fait...

« Vient Iza-chan, on va chez moi. »

Un sourire victorieux, et carnassier, aux lèvres, le nouvellement surnommé Iza-chan glissa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et se détourna en l'entrainant. Le poteau fraichement replanté fusa et fracassa la vitrine à quelque centimètre d'eux.

Bon, c'est vrai que ce surnom est pourri, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, si ? Pensa le plus âgé en ricanant, se tournant une nouvelle fois vers l'ancien barman écumant de rage.

« Un problème, Shizuo ? »

Et toc ! Pas de surnom pour les vilains garçons !

« Ka-zu-ka. Ici. »

« Tu le prends pour ton chien maintenant ? C'est beau l'amour fraternel ! »

« Toi. Dégage. »

« Si dur que ça de faire des phrases ? T'as vidé ton neurone pour ta dernière vengeance ? »

Kasuka le regarda sans comprendre, puis haussa les épaules.

« T'attendrais chez moi si tu veux. »

Sans rien ajouter, il lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue, et s'en alla sans rien laisser paraitre de son agacement. Inexpressif, comme toujours, et pour une fois heureux de l'être.

« Izaya. »

« Oui Shizuo ? »

« Ruelle. Maintenant. » Fit le blond en désignant une allée sombre malgré le soleil radieux.

Izaya obéit, soucieux d'aller rapidement rejoindre son nouveau jouet. Il fallait dire que Kasuka avait un corps, et un visage, à se damner. Et pas de problème de domination en vue ! Un parfait petit uke, comme diraient les fans de yaoi... S'engageant lentement dans la ruelle, il entendit des pas lourds le suivre, et fut soudainement projeté contre le mur qui fermait le passage.

« Tu retouches à mon frère, et je te tue ! »

« Oh... Tu es jaloux, Shizu-zuuuu ? »

L'informateur volontaire se marrait. Intérieurement. Il tenait quand même à la vie, et son bouclier protecteur était bien loin. Il attrapa le blond par le noeud papillon, et l'attira prestement à lui.

« Tu es _jaloux _? » répéta-t-il tout bas.

« Non ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« T'as pas à poser tes sales pattes sur mon frère, c'est tout ! »

« Sinon tu me tues ? »

« Ouais. »

« Comme la dernière fois ? » susurra son ennemi en se glissant dans son cou, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec le bout du noeud, maintenant ainsi le corps le plus éloigné possible du sien malgré leur proximité.

« S'il le faut, oui. »

L'ancien barman avait eu du mal à déglutir avant de formuler sa réponse, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme appuyé contre lui.

« Mais c'est de ta faute, _Shizu-chan_... »

La façon dont il avait soufflé ce surnom stupide au creux de son oreille manqua le faire gémir, et il posa les mains sur le mur, de chaque côté du corps de son ennemi, adossé contre, qui admirait en reculant la tête l'effet qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Il laissa nonchalamment sa veste glisser le long de ses bras avant de remonter les mains pour dénouer lentement le noeud papillon de son vis-à-vis, empêchant par la même occasion son manteau de tomber.

« Tu m'as laissé tellement _raide,_ Shizu-chan... »

Un grognement lui répondit, et il réussit à esquiver à la dernière seconde les lèvres qui tentèrent de s'emparer des siennes, pirouettant sous le bras de Shizuo avait de bondir plus loin.

« Et j'avais tellement envie de _jouir_, Shizu-chan... »

Il esquiva le coup que le blond tenta de lui porter, et avant de disparaitre au coin de la ruelle, abattit sa dernière carte :

« Alors je me suis retenu très fort... Mais Kasuka m'a promis de _m'aider_, Shizu-chan... »

Il éclata de rire en voyant son air dépité, puis outré, et s'évapora littéralement de la surface de la rue commerçante avant que le blond ne l'atteigne.

Mmmmh que la vengeance était douce ! Bien sûr que Kasuka avait promis de l'aider, mais pas pour ça. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait tapé dans l'oeil de la starlette, et aurait adoré que le jeune homme l'aide à régler ce délicat problème-ci, mais pas alors qu'il avait le grand frère pris dans sa toile. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui il l'appela donc, s'excusant pour cette après-midi, et lui promettant de se rattraper le week-end suivant. Son interlocuteur lui répondit d'une voix tellement atone qu'il avait dû mal à réunir le souvenir de ce corps essayant de se presser à chaque arrêt devant les magasins contre lui et la chose amorphe qu'il avait en ligne. Le jeune homme finit quand même par lui murmuré un « à bientôt alors » d'une voix légèrement rauque, et Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas commencé à se masturber au téléphone.

« Non... Pas possible... » se tança-t-il après avoir raccroché. « Quoi que... »

Il préféra penser à autre chose, et alluma son ordinateur, prêt à affronter les quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant son rendez-vous, et se disant que le travail déjà fait n'était donc plus à faire.

oOo

Shizuo était perdu.

Réellement.

Enfin, il savait où il était.

Mais pas où il allait.

Il avait cru devenir fou en voyant Kasuka dans les bras d'Izaya. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Avant il l'aurait détruit. Là c'était son frère qu'il avait eu envie d'empaler sur un poteau. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait...

Enfin, si. Oui, il avait été jaloux ! Voilà ! C'était dit !

Il soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le banc du square jusqu'auquel il s'était laissé dériver, et ouvrit la bouteille d'alcool blanc qu'il avait achetée. Il en avala une longue gorgée avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il faisait nuit, et il avait marché sans but durant des heures. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et n'y voyait pas grand-chose avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez... Enfin, il ne comptait plus aller nulle part désormais...

Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, il savoura sa cigarette en regardant les étoiles. Elles brillaient fort ce soir, mais la lune n'était pas visible. Il but à nouveau, savourant le liquide bon marché qui lui brulait la gorge, et le laissa couler plus que de raison. Sans y faire attention, il venait de le vider. Il chercha à taton la bière qu'il avait acheté avec, mais ne la trouva pas, et toucha quelque chose d'assez mou. Se redressant en sursaut et baissant les yeux, il tomba sur la source de tous ses ennuis qui sirotait la canette en souriant. Comment avait-il fait pour le surprendre ? Lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'avoir un radar à asticot, sa fierté en prennait un coup !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux crétin ? »

Le brun prit le temps de finir la bière avait de lui répondre à voix si basse que Shizuo dut tendre l'oreille après s'être à nouveau penché en arrière pour continuer de regarder le ciel :

« Je rentrais de mon dernier boulot, et je t'ai vu, c'est tout. Merci pour la bière au fait ! »

« C'tait pas pour toi, vermine... »

« Trop sympa... »

Il reçut la canette sur son superbe costume tout propre, et bondit. Mais le tireur était déjà loin, grimpant sur une construction du terrain de jeux.

« Izayaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Et il s'élança à sa poursuite, prêt à le mettre en charpie. Le rire de l'informateur ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère, et il arracha le poteau prévenant qu'il fallait tenir les chiens en laisse, le jetant de toutes ses forces et manquant sa cible de quelques millimètres. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air aussi choqué que lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec son frère, puis reprit sa course, esquivant tout ce que le blond arrivait à lui lancer.

Izaya s'amusait vraiment, et se contentait de tourner autour du square. Finalement, commençant à fatiguer, il se dit qu'il était temps d'en finir, et se rapprocha d'un bond de Shizuo, sortant son couteau et l'atteignant juste sous son stupide noeud papillon. La chemise se déchira et laissa apparaitre le torse musclé du blond. Izaya, n'y tenant plus, lui bondit dessus, les faisant lourdement chuter et rouler sous une construction de cabane du terrain de jeux. Le brun réussit à se retrouver au-dessus lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent, et arracha le reste du noeud ainsi que ses lunettes, qu'il jeta au loin.

« Descends de mon corps tout de suite bâtard ! »

« Mais bien sûr... »

Shizuo rua, mais la cabane était trop basse, et son ennemi se fracassa le crâne contre elle sans pour autant être délogé.

« Putain ça fait mal ! »

Izaya se frottait le sommet de la tête, visiblement pas trop sonné, mais très énervé, et Shizuo se redressa sur un coude, tendant lentement la main vers son visage.

« Je t'ai vraiment fait mal ? »

Un éclat l'aveugla, et il retira sa main en hurlant, du sang s'écoulant et tachant sa chemise déchirée. Il allait l'insulter en criant lorsque son ennemi se plaqua contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre sa bouche entrouverte. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le repousser, mais se retrouva à le serrer contre lui, l'étouffant presque. Ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manqué...

Izaya s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, et se frotta les lèvres du revers de la main.

« On dirait que je t'ai manqué, Shizu-chan... »

« Ta gueule... »

Il l'attira à nouveau, et ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elle même, frottant contre l'entrejambe du brun en le faisant gémir. Il sentit la lame entre ses cuisses, mais ne s'en effraya pas. Même quand il sentit le tissu de son pantalon céder et le métal mordre légèrement sa chair, il continua d'embrasser son ennemi en le serrant contre lui. Izaya lâcha le couteau, et s'installa entre ses jambes en défaisant sa ceinture, écartant les pans découper par ses soins. Shizuo se moquait bien de la tenue dans laquelle il allait devoir rentrer, et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son amant, attrapant son sexe et l'en sortant dans le même mouvement. Il le branla doucement, se laissant dévorer la gorge par la bouche gourmande de son ennemi en gémissant lorsque celui-ci glissa un doigt en lui après le lui avoir fait sucer. Il ne put s'empêcher de remuer du bassin pour le faire s'enfoncer plus loin, mais cria quand même lorsqu'un deuxième doigt força le passage de ses muscles serrer.

« Détends-toi, Shizu... »

Il resserra sa prise sur le membre dur et força Izaya à revenir s'occuper de ses lèvres, mordillant les siennes avant de glisser sa langue entre elles.

« Plus... » finit-il par chuchoter, et son ennemi ne se fit pas prier, descendant légèrement et appuyant son gland gonflé de désir contre son intimité après avoir retiré ses doigts. Shizuo tira brutalement sur les fesses de son amant pour l'obliger à le pénétrer plus vite, et cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

« Tu es beaucoup trop impatient, Shizu... »

« Bouge ! »

Izaya ricana, mais obéit, commençant par des mouvements lents et profonds, habituant le blond malgré lui à sa présence pour ne pas le faire souffrir comme lui l'avait fait. Avoir Shizuo sous lui, gémissant et se tordant, lui suffisait largement. Pas besoin qu'il ait mal pour prendre cette délicieuse vengeance qui le ferait revenir à lui, encore et encore, qu'il le haïsse ou non...

« Tu es toujours aussi serré, Shizu-chan... »

Une main sur sa nuque le força à l'embrasser, le faisant taire par la même occasion, et une autre main sur sa hanche le fit accélérer, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques tandis que le blond criait lorsqu'il cognait trop fort contre sa prostate, ses longues jambes s'enroulant autour de lui et l'obligeant à aller encore plus vite, plus fort, et plus loin.

« Iza... »

Le brun se redressa un peu, et glissa une main entre eux, soulevant son pull pour pouvoir sentir le ventre et le sexe de son amant contre sa peau, écartant les restes de ce qui avait été son veston et sa chemise. Il fit des mouvements de bassin plus amples pour venir frotter contre, mais le rythme, forcément plus lent, ne plut pas à Shizuo, qui attrapa sa queue en main pour se branler tout en lui intimant l'ordre de le prendre plus vite.

« Si pressé... Essaye gentiment peut-être ? » susurra-t-il en tapant un grand coup contre le centre du plaisir de son amant, qui hoqueta.

« Plus vite... Iza... »

« Essaye encore... »

« Baise-moi... plus fort... et vite... Izaya... »

Shizuo se laissa retomber, fier d'avoir réussit à formuler sa pensée malgré les coups de reins puissants que le brun lui assénait à une lenteur insoutenable. Le sourire de son ennemi lui fit une seconde douter de sa réussite, mais celui-ci se redressa, réussissant à s'agenouiller malgré le peu de hauteur, et le prit par la taille pour le pilonner violemment.

« C'est... mmmh... mieux ? »

« Beaucoup... »

Il reprit les mouvements sur son sexe, essayant de les calquer sur ceux d'Izaya, mais abandonna bien vite, préférant profiter de ce que lui faisait son amant. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, et se mit à rougir en pensant aux personnes qui devaient passer tout près d'eux malgré l'heure tardive.

« T'en fais.. ah... pas... à deux, on leur... ah.. ah.. fera la... mmmh.. peau, Shizu... »

Le blond se demandait vraiment s'il était aussi lisible, mais ne répondit rien, se redressant pour s'accrocher à son cou et se coller à lui, finissant par monter et descendre sur le membre dur de son ennemi par lui même, et il sentit ses dents jouer avec le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements rauques.

« Vais... vais jouir, Iza... »

Le brun reprit quelque peu les commandes, le soulevant et le laissant retomber plus rapidement.

« Vas-y, _Shizu-chan_... »

Il l'avait dit de la même façon que dans la ruelle, et Shizuo en frissonna avant de se libérer en se cambrant, la tête rejeter en arrière. Il put voir les étoiles une seconde en tendant le cou, mais ferma les yeux en se laissant balayer par l'orgasme. Il sentit son intimité se contracter autour d'Izaya, et des spasmes traversèrent son ennemi tandis qu'il éjaculait au plus profond de son corps en mordant son torse. Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite, les jambes emmêlées, et reprirent lentement leurs souffles, enlacés.

Au bout d'un long moment, Shizuo se releva, et remit comme il put ses vêtements, rampant hors de leur abri et ramassant ses lunettes, il partit sans dire un mot, légèrement honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement.

Izaya le regarda s'éloigner, essayant visiblement de garder un air digne en remettant ses lunettes de soleil complètement inutile, et boitant légèrement... Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et vit la longue silhouette se crisper un instant, avant de repartir en relevant la tête et carrant les épaules.

"Shizu-chan..." murmura-t-il, mort de rire, en remontant son pantalon.

Fin du chapitre trois !

Eh oui, il y aura un quatre, c'est une vengeance sans fin leur histoire, vous n'aviez quand même pas oublié ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

NdA :

_Je vais éviter de faire une NdA de dix pieds de long, surtout qu'une certaine personne m'a dit que j'abusais en dévoilant les proportions de son anatomie... En plus à ce qu'il m'a dit ce n'est pas du tout si énorme ! Enfin, comme je lui ai répondu, tout est question de point de vue, toujours extrêmement subjectif... ^^_

_Allez, je me tais ! Place à la fic !_

_Sade..._

Vengeance...?

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Izaya trouva un ancien barman appuyé contre sa porte, et dû patiemment attendre qu'il se pousse.

« Toi, t'es venu pour quelque chose de bien précis, Shizu-chan~ ... »

La rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de son visiteur le fit sourire, et il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure. Prit d'une soudaine envie de le taquiner, il la fit sortir presque complètement avant de la réintroduire d'un mouvement sec, puis se mit à faire des vas-et-vient lent, avant d'accélérer quelque peu. Il éclata de rire devant l'air totalement hypnotisé de Shizuo, qui n'en rougit que plus, et ouvrit enfin la porte, le laissant le suivre dans son appartement. Il l'entendit la claquer, et un corps chaud se pressa contre son dos.

« Ça fait encore deux semaines que tu n'es pas revenu à Ikebukuro, tu m'évites ? »

« Mais non, Shizu-chan, tu te fais des idées... »

Il avait essayé de dire ça sur un ton détaché, tout en s'éloignant après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, et alla se servir un verre de vin en se débarrassant de sa veste. Shizuo resta un moment dans l'entrée, avant de faire comme lui. Le brun prit un deuxième verre, qu'il ne remplit pas et le posa sur sa table basse flambée neuve qu'il avait dû acheter après le dernier passage de son ennemi. Il y laissa aussi la bouteille, et s'assit confortablement dans son canapé. Shizuo sembler hésiter à nouveau, puis s'assit à côté de lui sans se servir, posant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, droit comme un I et l'air mal à l'aise.

« Comment va ton charmant petit frère ? » attaqua directement l'informateur.

« À toi de me le dire... »

Izaya faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de vin. Était-ce de la jalousie qu'il venait de déceler dans la voix de son Shizu-chan là ? Vraiment... Il sourit derrière son verre, et décida de jouer un peu.

« Tu lui diras que je suis _vraiment_ désolé de ne pas l'avoir rappelé après ce _très_ agréable moment passé avec lui, mais j'ai eu à faire. »

« Quel agréable moment ? » laissa échapper le blond en serrant les poings.

« Il verra de quoi je parle... », répondit Izaya avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Je ne veux plus **jamais** que tu le voies, Izaya-kun. »

L'énervement qui transparaissait dans la voix de Shizuo le fit sourire à nouveau alors qu'il finissait son verre. Il s'en servit un autre, se moquant bien de boire trop vite, et se réinstalla confortablement, laissa sa tête aller sur son épaule pour scruter son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, regardant ailleurs. Puis il tourna brutalement la tête vers le brun, découvrant deux pupilles chocolat qui avaient pris un éclat étrange. Il n'était pas meurtrier ou colérique, comme Izaya avait si souvent pu en voir, et le firent douter de son intelligence.

Avait-il été trop loin en mêlant Kasuka à tout cela ?

Pourtant, le soir même où Shizuo les avait vus ensemble dans la rue commerçante, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées... Bien qu'étant à nouveau totalement imprévues.

Quel était donc ce regard étrange ? Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas vraiment pour la protection de son petit-frère que Shizuo lui interdisait de le revoir. Mais là, l'ancien barman semblait presque triste, comme s'il avait attendu d'Izaya de la fidélité, ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Bizarrement, cette idée lui était plutôt agréable. Et, par la même, lui devint totalement insupportable. Izaya ne voulait pas d'une relation comme tout le monde avec amour, fidélité, et tout ce qui va avec ! Et encore moi avec Shizuo... C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il avait voulu le rendre dépendant, mais maintenant il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui lui avait pris.

Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, qu'il n'avait jamais rien prévu allant dans le sens de ce qui s'était produit. La première nuit, il ne se serait sans doute rien passé de plus si Shizuo n'avait pas été si proche de lui, à l'écraser tout autant avec le poteau de signalisation qu'avec son corps.

C'était cela qui avait tout fait déraper. Cette proximité, et ce regard rageur qu'il n'avait que voulu accentuer. Depuis le lycée, il n'avait plus jamais envisagé une relation, juste physique,évidemment, avec l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Il s'était fait une raison à l'époque, comme on dit. Et leur haine lui avait toujours convenu.

Mais maintenant, que lisait-il exactement dans ses yeux bruns à l'éclat si incertain ?

Avant d'avoir pu chercher une réponse satisfaisante, les paupières de Shizuo se fermèrent, et il se retrouva plaquer contre une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes.

Izaya n'avait eut de cesse d'essayer de se rappeler cette sensation si agréable tous les jours depuis leur dernière rencontre, et en lâcha son verre de vin pour pouvoir se saisir du visage de son amant.

Le blond avait glissé une main derrière sa nuque, et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, le forçant lentement à venir s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il essaya de s'abandonner à cette douceur retrouvée, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner, ne le laissant pas une seconde en paix.

Shizuo finit par lâcher ses lèvres, reprenant son souffle, avant de les reprendre d'assaut. Il fit enfin glisser sa langue sur elles, et Izaya ne put que se presser plus fort contre lui en les entrouvrant.

Il avait envie de plus, mais quand une main se glissa dans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses, il reprit soudainement ses esprits et bondit en arrière, le couteau brandi.

« J'ai changé d'avis, Shizu-chan. Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » débita-t-il d'une voix étonnement rapide, déjà complètement essoufflé par leur étreinte.

« Non ! Putain qu'est-ce qui te prends maintenant ? » s'emporta Shizuo.

Bonne question, pensa le brun, son assurance s'effilochant doucement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait brusquement ainsi, mais avait l'impression que s'il fallait arrêter cette histoire incensée, c'était maintenant, ou jamais.

« Tu crois qu'on va où, là, Shizuo, franchement ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est un mur. Alors oui, nous nous sommes bien amusés, c'est certain. Mais maintenant, il est temps d'arrêter les frais. On se dit au revoir, comme des adultes censés, sans casser tout le mobilier de mon appart, tu t'en vas gentiment, et quand on se recroisera à Ikebukuro, tu pourras recommencer à essayer d'attenter à mes jours. Juste ça. Je ne peux pas faire plus clair. »

La mâchoire de Shizuo sembla se décrocher. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir quand Izaya était venu l'interrompre dans ses réflexions qui manquaient de lui filer la migraine, et c'était dit que si l'informateur revenait de lui-même, c'est qu'ils aillaient peut-être justement quelque part. Il n'avait juste plus à se soucier d'où !

« Je... je... »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant bégayer, perdant tous ses moyens. Chose qu'il regretta très vite quand le blond lui bondit dessus, tellement rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à l'esquiver. Son couteau lui fut prestement arraché alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper au corps de son assaillant qui le maintenait plaquer contre un mur, bloquant ses poignets d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête et se jetant sur son cou. Shizuo se mit à le mordiller, allant jusqu'à le marquer comme son amant récalcitrant l'avait déjà fait, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, _Iza_... »

Le brun dû serrer les dents de rage. Comment ce rustre osait-il retourner contre lui ses propres armes ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait une fois de plus à la question, plutôt que d'agir, Shizuo déchira brutalement son pull pour s'attaquer à son torse, le sortant de sa léthargie. Comprenant l'impasse dans laquelle il était, il se sentit paniqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas contrôler la situation, et cette nouvelle violence ne faisait que lui rappeler la visite précédente du blond dans son appartement, et la souffrance qui en avait résulté.

« Shizuo... Tu comptes faire quoi, là, exactement ? » réussit-il a dire de sa voix la plus calme.

« Te prendre, évidemment ! T'en as des questions connes Izaya-kun ! »

Et il l'insultait en plus... Réalisant soudainement le sens des paroles de son ennemi, il tira sur ses bras, essayant de se dégager, et paniquant de plus en plus.

« Shizuo ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes ! Lâche-moi ! »

Rien à faire, le blond semblait dans un autre monde, allant jusqu'à le mordre violemment à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

A ce son, l'ancien barman releva la tête, souriant.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Oui j'ai mal quand on me mord comme ça, crétin ! Maintenant, lâche-moi avant d'encore me déchirer en deux, monstre ! »

Shizuo en resta abasourdit. Il se doutait bien que sa morsure n'avait pas été agréable, mais là Izaya venait de lui apprendre la douleur qu'il lui avait occasionnée en couchant avec lui dans sa cuisine, tout comme il venait de lui rappeler la façon dont l'informateur le considérait.

Le libérant enfin, il alla jusqu'à la table basse et se saisit de la bouteille de vin, qu'il vida en quelques gorgées. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'informateur en se passant une main sur les lèvres, et ne put supporter le regard de haine pure que celui-ci lui lançait. La bouteille atteignit Izaya en pleine poitrine, et le fit s'écraser contre le mur.

Profitant de son effarement, Shizuo le chargea sur une épaule et alla jusque dans la chambre, où il le jeta sur le lit.

« Un monstre, hein ? » siffla-t-il avec une voix mauvaise.

Il arracha sa ceinture au brun, suivit de son pantalon, tandis que sa victime essayait de récupérer tous ses moyens, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Quand il ne lui resta plus que son boxer, il réussit à rassembler deux pensées cohérentes, et les jeta dans une phrase désespérée :

« Tu ne ferais jamais ça ! Arrête Shizuo ! »

Le blond le regarda, surpris, alors qu'il finissait de se déshabiller lui même.

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais, toi peut-être, crevette ? »

Izaya ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de ne pas relever la nouvelle insulte, et cherchant une suite logique à ce qu'il venait de dire. N'arrivant pas à en trouver en voyant Shizuo enlever son boxer avant de s'attaquer au sien, il se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Dès qu'il pourrait, il attraperait l'un des nombreux couteaux cachés à portée, et se débarrasserait de son ennemi.

« Retourne-toi sur le ventre, Iza... »

« Non ! »

Shizuo lui fit son sourire le plus tendre, comme pour s'excuser, et s'allongea, sans l'obliger à se retourner, lui faisant écarter les jambes, entre elles. Il eut l'impression de sentir celles-ci trembler, et caressa doucement sa cuisse.

« Je serai doux, je te le promets... »

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! » hurla le brun, ne semblant absolument plus se .

Shizuo ne voulait plus user de violence, mais Izaya devait apprendre à lui faire confiance, au moins pour ça. Il avait enfin compris ses erreurs, mais son ennemi l'énervait malgré tout toujours énormément, et son calme s'effritait. Il attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'encore le repousser, comme il était en train de le faire, et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête sans se montrer trop brusque, ce qui n'était pas facile. Il les attacha avec une cravate qui trainait sur le montant en bois du lit, ce qui lui facilita grandement les choses, mais le brun laissa échapper un couinement, et eut l'air encore plus terrorisé.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Iza... »

« Lâche-moi Shizuo ! »

Il le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont il arrivait à faire preuve malgré sa force, et son désir grandissant. Il crut un instant qu'Izaya se détendait, mais lorsqu'il frotta légèrement son sexe contre l'entrejambe du brun, il le sentit se débattre à nouveau. Il décida de le calmer différemment, et cessa le baiser en le regardant durement :

« Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu m'excites trop, et je risque d'encore perdre le contrôle Izaya-kun ! »

L'effet fut immédiat, et l'informateur cessa tout mouvement, allant même jusqu'à rentrer la tête dans les épaules en fermant les yeux, comme pour se protéger.

« Je vais te lâcher maintenant, et tu vas me laisser faire. Ok ? »

« Non ! »

« Obeit ! Ou je te viole ! »

Il le vit ouvrir un oeil timide, et se demanda _vraiment_ où était passé l'Izaya fier et bravache qu'il avait toujours connu. Lui avait-il fait si mal que ça ?

« Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein Shizu-chan ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix enjôleuse.

« Ne me tente pas... » souffla-t-il en réponse, sûr que cela pourrait bien finir par arriver vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel le jeune homme le mettait.

C'était incroyable, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Mais, surtout, il ne voulait plus le blesser. Il relâcha doucement ses poignets, toujours attachés par précaution, prêt à les reprendre au premier signe de dérobade, et glissa rapidement ses mains sous les coussins pour vérifier que son ennemi n'y cachait aucun couteau. Il en trouva un, et le lança à l'autre bout de la chambre, où il se ficha dans le sol. Izaya ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer en martyrisant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, l'air totalement indécis. Shizuo caressa lentement sa tempe, puis sa joue, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche pour se soulever un peu.

« Tu es vraiment beau, Izaya... »

« Ne dis pas ça ! J'suis pas une fille bordel ! »

Izaya se mordit encore plus fort la lèvre. Vu la façon dont il se comportait, on aurait dit une véritable vierge effarouchée. Il aurait aimé récupérer tout son calme, et toute sa superbe, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt de combien la violence de son ennemi lorsqu'il l'avait pris l'avait marqué, et se retrouvait terrorisé malgré lui. La souffrance lui revenait par flash incessant, et il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Peut-être que si Shizuo avait continué, quand il avait commencé à enfin ressentir du plaisir, et l'avait fait jouir, il aurait à peine repensé à la douleur... Mais là il n'avait que ça à l'esprit. La sensation de déchirure, et le sang qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses, et continué de maculer sa serviette de bain bien après la douche. Il avait même failli aller voir un médecin, et n'était pas encore sûr d'être complètement guérit.

Voyant qu'il remuait des pensées pénibles en gardant les yeux baissés, Shizuo lui souleva délicatement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, et plongea dans ses iris sanglantes, manquant s'y perdre tant la souffrance qu'il y lisait le blessait aussi. C'était nouveau, comme sentiment, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Izaya souffre. Pas comme ça, et pas à cause de lui.

« Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ? »

Une rougeur diffuse apparue sur les joues pâles de son ennemi, qui baissa à nouveau les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Iza... »

L'informateur lui lança alors un regard de défi, plein de morgue, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je préfère ça ! »

Et il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, prenant les mains d'Izaya pour les poser d'autorité sur sa nuque malgré ses liens. Il sentit la morsure des ongles dans sa chair, comme une menace, mais cela ne fit qu'aiguillonner son désir, qui se réveilla à nouveau, et totalement. Le brun le sentit, et gémit faiblement. Il lui caressa alors doucement le visage du bout des doigts, puis les descendit dans son cou, se voulant apaisant, avant d'atteindre son torse, où il trouva un mamelon durci par l'excitation bien que son amant semblait encore effrayé. Il cassa le baiser pour aller le cueillir du bout des lèvres, et une tout autre sorte de gémissement lui répondit. Il vérifia ensuite rapidement si la bouteille ne l'avait pas blessé en se brisant, et fut heureux de ne découvrir aucune coupure, prenant le temps de couvrir de baisers la zone d'impact. Il sentit Izaya bouger, et tendre les bras, et se redressa pour le surveiller. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de sortir un pot de lubrifiant à la cerise de sa table de nuit, le lui donnant en le tenant comme il le pouvait, ses poignets attachés ne l'aidant pas :

« Si tu comptes vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, utilise au moins ça. »

Le ton était encore un peu triste, mais déjà plus assuré, et il le prit, l'ouvrant, mais le déposant simplement sur le drap à côté d'eux. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Seulement il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de le voir aussi bien entamé :

« Je croyais que j'étais ton premier ! »

« Oui, mon premier homme. »

Shizuo en fut déçu, et baissa à son tour les yeux.

« Il... il y en a eu beaucoup ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah... Et c'était meilleur avec elles ? »

« Jusqu'ici, il est clair que oui. »

Shizuo se redressa brutalement, vexé et se sentant extrêmement mal. Il voulut se lever pour ramasser ses vêtements et partir, mais deux mains aux longs doigts fins l'en empêchèrent.

« Sauf quand c'est moi qui te prenais, _ça_, c'était bien meilleur, Shizu-chan. » Finis par dire Izaya sur un ton qui se voulait railleur, mais qui ne trompait personne.

Un sourire illumina le visage du blond, qui lui sauta pratiquement dessus en se recouchant, l'embrassant avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, complètement essoufflés, Shizuo affirma, plus que sincère :

« Et je vais m'arranger pour te faire l'amour encore mieux que tu ne pourrais même jamais en rêver ! »

« L'amour ? » tiqua son ennemi, l'air abasourdit.

« Oui. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je sais que c'est que je t'ai fait l'autre jour, ce n'était que du mauvais sexe, alors que quand c'est toi qui me prends, tu me fais l'amour... Tu es tendre, et c'est... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et Izaya n'en était que plus étonné.

Il avait vraiment fait l'amour à Shizuo ? Lui avait plutôt l'impression de s'être envoyé en l'air, tout simplement.

Mais c'était vrai qu'à bien y repenser, il n'avait jamais été aussi doux et prévenant avec aucune de ses maitresses. Il finit par hausser les épaules, se disant qu'ils étaient déjà bien assez violents dans leur relation de tous les jours, et se rappela son envie de faire du bien à l'ancien barman. Pas juste de le baiser. Non. De lui donner du plaisir, et de vouloir l'entendre gémir et se tordre sous lui, sans souffrance.

Oui, il avait voulu l'enchainer à lui. Et visiblement, il avait plus que réussi. Maintenant il devait faire face aux conséquences... Voulait-il réellement de ça avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien, et décida de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Il finit donc par sourire à Shizuo, qui avait l'air d'attendre une condamnation à mort, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui souffler, toute son espièglerie retrouvée :

« Fais-moi l'amour alors... Et comme le non humain que tu es ! »

Un rire clair et franc lui répondit, et une bouche se jeta sur son cou, le mordillant et le léchant avant de descendre taquiner ses tétons l'un après l'autre, puis continuant sa route vers son ventre, jouant avec son nombril. L'informateur sentait son érection durcir de plus en plus, et avait hâte que cette bouche chaude et humide arrive à destination. Mais Shizuo s'arrêta subitement, regardant son sexe d'une manière étrange, et hésitante.

« Je... je n'ai jamais fait ça, Iza... »

« C'est pas bien compliqué ! »

Mais devant son air tiraillé, il s'empressa d'ajouter, en se traitant quand même intérieurement d'idiot :

« T'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais... »

_Tu finiras quand même par le faire un jour ou l'autre, si je décide de te garder..._ se dit-il intérieurement.

Le regard du blond se raffermit, et il se redressa pour attraper un oreiller, qu'il glissa sous les fesses d'Izaya avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Ses cuisses furent largement écartées, et il sentit une langue brulante glisser sur ses bourses, puis descendre plus bas, jouant avec la peau et la chair légèrement plus dures, avant de se glisser entre ses fesses, allant titiller son intimité. Il se dit que pour quelqu'un qui hésitait quelques secondes auparavant, il était pourtant bien décidé !

Izaya sentit une main fraiche s'emparer de son sexe, et se cambra tandis qu'un doigt timide se frayait un chemin dans l'anneau de muscle qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à décontracter. Son amant essaya alors une autre technique, et le remplaça par sa langue, s'enfonçant en lui en le faisant gémir.

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, et c'était tout simplement délicieux. Il grogna de frustration lorsqu'il la sentit se retirer, mais deux doigts lubrifier le pénétrèrent lentement, et écartèrent son intimité alors que le muscle mouillé revenait en lui, et il fut heureux que le lubrifiant soit comestible, en plus de sentir aussi bon ! De toute façon, Shizuo se serait moqué qu'il le soit ou non, le connaissant... Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son sexe avait été délaissé, et ne s'en formalisa pas lorsqu'il le fit, trouvant bien trop intéressant ce qui se passait entre ses fesses, surtout que Shizuo n'avait toujours pas effleuré sa prostate. Le blond se révélait être un amant extrêmement doué pour les préliminaires malgré son manque d'expérience, et visiblement empressé de le satisfaire lui, contre toutes attentes, vu leur première expérience dans ce sens.

N'en pouvant plus, Izaya ramena ses poignets à hauteur de son visage, et défit le noeud de la cravate qui les retenait ensemble avec ses dents. Shizuo le laissa faire, bien trop occupé à enfoncer un doigt en lui, et trouva sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer en criant alors qu'il venait de se libérer des liens. L'ancien barman releva la tête, souriant :

« Trouvé ! »

Mais le brun enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, et le força à remonter jusqu'à son sexe qui avait pris une teinte plus foncée à force d'attendre de recevoir un peu d'attention. Shizuo continuait de titiller le centre du plaisir de son amant avec deux doigts, frottant en petits cercles concentriques, et faisant trembler son amant de tout son corps.

« Suce-moi... » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à gémir, et son ennemi sourit avant d'engloutir son sexe d'un seul mouvement, le faisant hoqueter. Il remonta ses lèvres, les tenant resserrer à l'extrême, et se rabattit en tapant au même moment contre sa prostate, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un orgasme dévastateur. Izaya empoigna sa tête pour la maintenir tandis qu'il déchargeait au fond de sa gorge et que les doigts en lui crochetaient le noeud de nerfs dans un mouvement spasmodique . Il se sentit palpiter autour d'eux, tous ses muscles se tendant, et il finit par se laisser retomber, haletant et ayant la tête qui tournait.

« Ouaw... » fut tout ce qu'il put dire pour s'exprimer, ayant définitivement perdu ses mots pour le moment.

Il baissa finalement les yeux sur Shizuo, qui s'essuyait rageusement les lèvres en lui lançant un regard noir, et réalisa, se redressant d'un bond en position assise et rougissant en cherchant bêtement à cacher sa virilité.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, Shizu-chan ? » finit-il par lui lancer, l'air de rien.

Il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir jouit, mais bien de l'avoir fait aussi vite, et sans aucune considération pour son amant, manquant l'étouffer, et ne le prévenant même pas, ce qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir put faire de toute façon tellement sa jouissance l'avait prise au dépourvu.

Pour une première fellation... Shizuo ne voudrait plus jamais lui en refaire ! Et vu comment ç'avait été divin, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Izaya se recroquevilla.

_Pardon, Shizu-chan... Je n'aurais pas dû..._

Mais jamais il ne s'excuserait ainsi. Il lui lança donc son regard le plus moqueur, en souriant.

Une bouche dure se plaqua sur la sienne, le faisant basculer en arrière, et il entendit le bruit du lubrifiant qu'on prend et qu'on étale. Puis il sentit deux doigts le pénétrer à nouveau, sans ménagement cette fois, et cria dans la bouche qui violait pratiquement la sienne. Shizuo n'interrompit pas le baiser pour autant, et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses avant de presser son gland, toujours beaucoup trop gros au goût d'Izaya, contre son intimité, et s'enfonça en lui.

Contrairement à ce que l'informateur avait cru, toute sa terreur retrouvée, son amant fut extrêmement doux, le pénétrant lentement, faisant de petites pauses quand il sentait les muscles d'Izaya se contracter, ou que celui-ci gémissait plus fort. Ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva complètement en lui que le blond cessa de l'embrasser, se redressant sur les avant-bras en le regardant, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux chocolat :

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

Toute cette gentillesse l'écoeurait, et il finirait par y succomber si son ennemi continuait à le traiter ainsi. Il glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de celui-ci, et ondula légèrement des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

« T'es vraiment trop con... » grogna le blond en bougeant, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite alors qu'Izaya repliait ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus loin. Shizuo se redressa, et prit appui sur ses genoux :

« Ça va comme ça ? » demanda quand même le blond.

« Évidemment. Ah ! »

Un coup de rein judicieusement placé venait de lui faire voir des étoiles, et son sexe se remit à bander, tellement dur qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas joui, s'il ne sentait pas encore dans son corps la langueur postorgasmique qui le détendait toujours agréablement.

« Shizu-chan... Ah ! Shizuo ! Oui ! Comme ça ! »

Il ne s'était jamais entendu crier au lit, et trouvait cela fort agréable, même si c'était à cause de Shizuo. Peut-être même encore plus parce que c'était à cause de lui...

Le visage de son amant juste en face du sien, il adorait le voir s'activer au-dessus de lui, ses muscles jouant sous sa peau claire, un fin film de sueur apparaissant sur son visage, tandis qu'Izaya enroulait une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts tout en gémissant. Avisant la cicatrice que son ennemi lui devait, il passa les doigts dessus, appréciant le relief, et heureux d'avoir marqué _son_ Shizu-chan.

« Iza... Mmmmh... Caresse-toi... »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Il se sentait bien ainsi, presque repu, quoique toujours en demande, appréciant le membre de son amant qui cognait en lui en le faisant gémir, et le poids délicieux sur son bas-ventre et ses cuisses.

« Je veux... aaah... te voir... »

Cédant à la requête, il prit son sexe, et le branla lentement, ne voulant pas risquer de jouir à nouveau sans le vouloir. Shizuo grogna en le voyant faire, et se redressa encore plus sur les genoux, attrapant les cuisses de son amant pour s'aider dans ses mouvements, y allant toujours plus fort et plus vite, sans qu'Izaya ne doive rien lui dire. Il semblait anticiper ses envies, et cet état de fait le comblait.

« Shizu-chan ! Ah ! C'est tellement bon ! » cria-t-il au bout d'un moment, lâchant sons sexe et tendant les bras devant lui pour que Shizuo le prenne dans ses bras sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le mettre à la verticale, contre lui, et Izaya l'enlaça en l'embrassant, gémissant de plaisir lorsqu'il se sentit coulisser sur le sexe tendu de désir de son amant qui s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans cette position.

« Tu es... si serré... Iza... aaah... »

L'informateur était aux anges. Non seulement il n'avait absolument pas mal, même s'il avait ressenti une légère gêne au début, mais en plus Shizuo tenait sa promesse, lui faisant l'amour en lui procurant encore plus de plaisir que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible !

« Tu veux toujours que je me retourne ? » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant au bout de quelques minutes. Shizuo ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir avec empressement de son corps et de se reculer, lui laissant toute la latitude de s'allonger sur le ventre, mais Izaya avait une autre idée en tête. Il se retourna effectivement, mais prit appui sur ses avant-bras, se mettant à quatre pattes et cambrant le dos à l'extrême tout en remontant ses fesses le plus haut possible. Il entendit son ennemi déglutir difficilement.

« Ca ta plait ? »

« Ouais... »

Il sentit deux mains gigantesques se poser sur ses hanches, et un sexe tout aussi énorme appuyer contre son intimité. Il se recula de lui-même pour le sentir le pénétrer, et gémit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il voulut s'activer, mais Shizuo l'en empêcha, le maintenant immobile.

« Shizu-chan ? »

« Ne bouge surtout pas. Vais... vais jouir sinon... » chuchota le blond d'une voix éraillée, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non ! »

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui tandis que le sexe de son amant pulsait, et l'ancien barman poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

« Oups... » s'excusa le brun.

Shizuo se laissa retomber sur lui en haletant, et il se retrouva écraser contre le matelas.

« Ptain... Je t'avais dit de pas bouger Izaya-kun ! »

Le surnom l'énerva, mais il ne dit rien, le poussant difficilement et le faisant rouler sur le dos, avant de venir appuyer son menton contre son torse.

« J'suis désolé, Shizu-chan, je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! » dit-il d'une petite voix moqueuse, souriant bêtement.

Son ennemi grommela d'une manière qu'il trouva adorable, et il rit à nouveau, malgré lui.

« Arrête de te marrer ! Quand tu fais ça, ça se contracte à l'intérieur*... » rouspéta-t-il.

« Mais c'était bon ? »

« Trop ! Mais je t'ai même pas fait jouir... »

Shizuo se mit à bouder, faisant une moue de petit garçon, tandis que le brun reprenait lentement ses esprits.

« Comme si tu aurais pu... » finit par lâcher Izaya en se redressant, se mordant à nouveau la lèvre. Shizuo ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tique aussi prononcé et se sentait blessé par ses paroles. Il se releva aussi, s'appuyant sur un coude et se collant au dos que le brun lui présentait.

« Qu'est-ce qui a Iza ? »

Un éclat qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre brilla une seconde, et une chaleur irradia sa joue gauche. Il y porta la main sans trop y croire, puis la ramena devant ses yeux. Le rouge qu'il y vit le fit avoir un hoquet involontaire.

« Pour... pourquoi ? »

« Sors de chez moi. Maintenant. » lui dit l'informateur d'une voix glaciale.

« Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Je te fais l'amour, je me montre gentil et patient, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

Le visage sombre qui lui fit face le rendit encore plus hargneux. Son poing partit sans qu'il n'y pense, et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit son plus grand ennemi décoller du lit et s'écraser violemment au sol.

Shizuo resta interdit, le bras toujours lever.

« ... ça va ? » finit-il par demander alors que son amant restait allongé sur le parquet sans bouger.

« Sors de chez moi. Maintenant. » Répéta le brun sans même le regarder, fixant toujours le plafond où son regard était tombé en même temps que son corps à terre.

Son ennemi se leva, et prit ses affaires sans un mot avant de partir, faisant claquer la porte de la chambre, puis celle de l'entrée, les deux poignées se brisant à chaque fois.

Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. A ce que le blond refuse ? Le serre dans ses bras en protestant ? Utilise l'excuse qu'il ne l'avait pas fait jouir en le prenant pour rester et recommencer ?

En fait, Izaya s'était attendu à tout.

Sauf à ça.

.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

* Et ça c'est du vécu ! Et c'est super frustrant... Ça m'est déjà arrivé plein de fois en plus ! Snif... Donc, les filles, ou les (rares par ici) garçons qui font le uke, ne vous marrez jamais quand votre amant vous dit qu'il risque de jouir ! C'est un conseil d'amie ! Sisi, ça m'arrive d'être gentille, suffit de demander à deux de mes ptits zouaves, j'ai passé mon temps à les conseiller du mieux que j'ai pu ! Hein ma pucelle ?


	5. Chapter 5

NdA :

_Rien à dire de spécial pour une fois... _

_Voilà. -'_

_Merci à tous, pour vos ptites reviews qui me font super plaisir ! _

_Question de l'une d'entre vous, alias __**maria **__:_

_Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres cette fic durera* encore, mais quelques un, ça, c'est sûr !_

_*Durarara... vous aussi ? Nan ? J'suis vraiment folle alors.. ^^_

_**Un grand merci à ma ptite Nyny qui m'a aidée pour les noms de ce chapitre et à qui cette fic est dédiée ! J't'adore !**_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Vengeance...

.

Shizuo ne pensait pas revoir Izaya avant de nouveau plusieurs semaines, et se retrouva donc totalement pris au dépourvu quand il tomba sur lui dès le lendemain.

L'informateur eut l'air aussi surpris que lui, et ils restèrent à se fixer de longues secondes. Tom eut d'ailleurs tout le temps de les regarder alternativement avant que son fougueux employé ne s'élance, sans un cri préalable, ce qui l'étonna lui aussi.

Et lorsque le brun détala, il eut même l'impression que Shizuo ralentit, manquant s'arrêter, avant d'accélérer soudainement.

En réalité, le blond avant pensé prendre Izaya dans ses bras en le voyant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui hurler dessus, et encore moins de l'écraser avec quoi que ce soit, malgré la façon dont celui-ci l'avait jeté la veille. Alors quand il le vit partir en courant, il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement.

À quoi s'était-il attendu bordel ? pensa-t-il, se trouvant plus qu'idiot, lorsqu'il se décida à réellement le poursuivre.

Son trouble ne l'empêcha cependant pas de remarquer que son ennemi, et amant, semblait courir moins vite que d'habitude, et se tenait les côtes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-il frappé ?

Sa rage explosa, et cette fois-ci, il cria :

« Bordel Izaya, tu t'arrêtes tout de suite ou... »

Ou quoi ? Ou il allait le tuer ? Le violer ? Le frapper ?

Il se sentit encore plus stupide, et s'arrêta. Il en avait assez. Izaya avait raison, il fallait que cela cesse. Et lui courir après ne résoudrait rien. Il ne le rattraperait que si le brun le voulait bien, ce qui semblait de toute façon hautement improbable. Et Shizuo n'était pas encore assez stupide pour croire qu'il le trouverait chez lui s'il y allait le soir venu après une réaction pareille.

Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est que son ennemi ferait le tour du bloc, et c'est donc en retournant vers Tom, trainant les pieds et se demandant quoi faire, que celui-ci manqua lui tomber dans les bras. Il le vit freiner des quatre fers, le regard perdu et l'air de n'avoir pas dormis de la nuit, et se décida à saisir sa chance.

Avant, il aurait déplanté le panneau se trouvant juste à sa droite pour réceptionner l'énergumène d'un coup bien placé, façon base-ball comme en Amérique. Mais ça, c'était avant. Là, il se contenta de lui offrir un pauvre sourire en ouvrant légèrement les bras, pas assez pour que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, mais plus que suffisamment pour que son amant comprenne, et s'y jette si l'envie l'en prenait.

Shizuo se doutait bien que c'était encore plus stupide que le reste, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être extrêmement déçu en le voyant déraper et se ruer dans une ruelle se trouvant entre eux. Comme si cette fichue ruelle ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs...

Il l'y suivit tout de même, s'allumant une cigarette en marchant à son aise, car sûr et certain qu'Izaya ne s'y trouverait plus depuis longtemps. Seulement celui-ci y était toujours, appuyé face contre le mur qui en barrait le bout, et qu'il n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal à sauter.

« Izaya... ? » appela-t-il, incertain.

Il se rapprocha, entendant la respiration sifflante et haletante de son ennemi, et l'attrapa doucement par l'épaule pour le retourner. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat meurtrier, mais le mouvement d'Izaya était tellement lent que l'arrêter fut un jeu d'enfant.

C'était désormais un fait établi, Izaya Orihara allait mal. Très mal.

« Iza, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant son menton de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours le poignet armé, ne lui faisant absolument pas confiance.

Il souleva délicatement le visage de son amant, pour le découvrir aussi essoufflé que ce que sa respiration le laissait entendre, et couvert de sueur.

« Iza, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Lâche-moi, je vais très bien. » Répliqua-t-il froidement en cherchant à s'éloigner.

Shizuo le laissa faire, récupérant quand même le couteau avant, sa joue se rappelant toujours à lui en tiraillant.

Il vit Izaya tituber un instant, se tenant à nouveau les côtes, avant de s'effondrer contre le mur.

« Izaya bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On t'a frappé ? » s'emporta le blond en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Il éloigna les bras de la cage thoracique, et souleva le pull sans attendre de réponse. L'hématome violet foncé et rouge sang par endroits qu'il découvrit sur son torse manqua le faire crier.

« Oui, on m'a frappé. Un monstre m'a lancé une bouteille d'un excellent vin, avant de me forcer à coucher avec lui. Génial, n'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ? »

Shizuo ne sut que répondre, et le regarda se relever péniblement. Il se sentait mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, avoir blessé Izaya ne lui procurait aucune joie. Quelques jours auparavant, envers et contre tout, il aurait encore pu prétendre que cela le laissait au moins indifférent, mais depuis la veille, et encore plus à cet instant, cela lui était devenu impossible.

Par contre, il l'énervait toujours autant. Et une folle envie de lui écraser son poing sur la figure fit son apparition. Seulement, le faire aurait voulu dire le blesser. C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre !

Il se leva finalement, rattrapant Izaya qui marchait péniblement vers la sortie de la ruelle, et lui barra le passage.

« Où tu crois que tu vas comme ça, Izaya-kun ? »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, et soupira. Shizuo le vit avec horreur défaire sa ceinture, et baisser son pantalon et son boxer.

« Fais ce que t'as à faire, et laisse-moi. J'ai rendez-vous. »

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il entendait des accents de panique dans sa voix, et continua à se sentir complètement stupide. En plus d'être dégueulasse. C'était vraiment comme ça que son ennemi le voyait désormais ? Un monstre à la force surhumaine qui ne cherchait que du sexe en plus de la violence ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda méchamment son amant.

Le même qu'il avait serré dans ses bras en le faisant crier de plaisir la nuit passée. Le même qui l'avait embrassé en gémissant. Le même.

Cette information n'arrivait pas à atteindre son cerveau alors que son ennemi remontait ses vêtements et refermait sa ceinture.

Shizuo le regarda s'éloigner, et se brula avec sa cigarette, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il se sentait triste. Et encore plus pour Izaya. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le voie comme cela, mais ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour que le jeune homme change d'avis.

Et réfléchir pour trouver une solution n'était vraiment pas son fort !

.

.

.

oOo oOo oOo

.

.

Ç'avait été tellement facile qu'Izaya avait encore du mal à y croire.

Pourtant, une fois de plus, il n'avait rien prévu. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer Shizuo aussi tôt et aussi près de la frontière extérieure d'Ikebukuro. Il avait innocemment cru qu'il pourrait se faufiler jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Et l'avait surtout ardemment désiré.

Il ne voulait pas que son ennemi, et désormais ancien amant, le voie dans cet état. Déjà que devoir aller rencontre son contact ainsi lui répugnait...

Finalement, il n'y avait pas été de toute façon. Après avoir croisé Shizuo, il s'était laissé tomber sur la banquette du premier taxi qu'il avait aperçu pour rentrer chez lui, et avait essayé de se calmer.

Son coeur battait la chamade, et la nausée menaçait de le submerger à tout moment. Il avait passé tout le trajet à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était dans cet état uniquement à cause de ses côtes fêlées, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il se sentait même un peu déçu que le blond ne l'ait pas pris quand même, là, dans cette ruelle crasseuse, contre un de ses murs recouverts de graffiti.

La nausée le reprit, et il se força à penser à d'autres choses. Des choses qui ne le dégoutaient pas encore plus de sa propre personne. Pourquoi rejeter Shizuo lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?

Et, surtout, quel effet cela lui faisait-il réellement ?

Mis à part l'emballement incompréhensible de son coeur, et ses envies de vomir intempestives, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se fixer. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela.

Et comme toute chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, Izaya détestait ça.

.

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette rencontre plus que désagréable, et il avait décidé de sortir se changer les idées. Seulement, dans cette boîte de nuit de Shibuya, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était se souler. Littéralement. Mis à part ça, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Après sa deuxième bière, et son troisième shot de Vodka, il sortit son téléphone portable et se connecta à un salon de chat où il avait récemment fait de nouvelles rencontres, évitant celui qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

**- Kanra vient de rejoindre la conversation -**

**Kanra : Bonsoir !**

**Ai : Bonsoir !**

**Tesuka : Hey Kanra !**

**- Demande de conversation privée venant de Tesuka -**

***Acceptée***

**Tesuka : Tu ne t'es pas connectée hier soir, Kanra... Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**Kanra : Bien sûr que non, Tes ! J'étais simplement occupée. Serais-tu devenu jaloux ?**

**Tesuka : Non. C'est juste que tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais.**

**Kanra : Je m'ennuie...**

**Tesuka : Déjà ? Que fais-tu ?**

**Kanra : Je suis dans une boîte à ****D****ōgenzaka****... au Womb. Je voulais me changer les idées, mais visiblement ça ne sert à rien...**

**Tesuka : Tu... veux que je te rejoigne ? Je n'habite pas très loin...**

**Kanra : Pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, j'ai déjà un peu bu.**

**Tesuka : Pas grave. Je dois juste passer chez un ami chercher quelque chose, je serai là d'ici 15minutes.**

**Kanra : Très bien, je t'attends. Oh, comment est-ce que je te reconnaitrai ?**

**Tesuka : Mmmmh... Bonne question ! Dans tout ce monde, je devrais porter une pancarte !**

**Kanra : Ce ne serait pas très discret ! ^^**

**Tesuka : Non, pas vraiment ! :-p**

**Kanra : Tu as une casquette ?**

**Tesuka : Oui. Mais elles ne sont pas interdites dans ce genre d'endroit ?**

**Kanra : Justement, tu n'auras qu'à la mettre une fois à l'intérieur, et l'enlever quand je t'aurai trouvé !**

**Tesuka : D'accord ! J'arrive !**

**- Tesuka a quitté le chat -**

*** Déconnexion ***

Izaya rangea son gsm, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cela promettait d'être amusant ! Même s'il avait _vraiment_ trop bu... Et qu'il comptait bien continuer sur sa lancée !

Il terminait une énième bière quand un jeune garçon habillé d'un jeans large et d'une chemise à manches longues de couleur sombre ouverte sur un simple débardeur rouge foncé attira son attention. Il venait de s'accouder au bar en enfilant une casquette carrée, comme les militaires en porte parfois.

Izaya se dit qu'il avait l'air fort jeune, en plus d'avoir l'air très peu à l'aise, et n'en trouva la situation que plus amusante. Il se leva pour aller le rejoindre et s'appuya à côté de lui.

« Bonsoir, la place est libre ? »

Un classique du genre, et dis de sa voix la plus enjôleuse. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune garçon essaya de repousser sa tentative.

« Je... j'attends quelqu'un en fait... »

Le rougissement qui venait d'apparaitre sur ses joues le fit rire.

« Et bien je suis là maintenant. »

« Kanra-san ? » demanda-t-il, complètement ébahit.

« Enchanté Tesuka ! »

« Mais... »

« Mais tu croyais que j'étais une femme. Je suis terriblement désolé de te décevoir ! Seulement tu n'es pas le seul déçu, je croyais que tu étais au moins sorti du berceau ! »

Les joues de Tesuka s'empourprèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il essayait de se justifier :

« Je suis majeur ! »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Puis-je voir la pièce d'identité avec laquelle tu es entré ici ? »

« Non ! »

Izaya rit à nouveau. C'était si facile...

« C'est donc bien ça que tu es allé chercher chez ton ami ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai à personne ! » termina-t-il sur un ton complice en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être Tes ? » finit-il par demander pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Je... je ne bois jamais d'alcool. »

« Tes... Tu es en train de me dire que tu comptais venir dans cette boîte, draguer une fille plus âgée, et ce sans même boire un verre d'alcool avec elle ? »

Le gamin rougissait à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles, et baissa la tête, cachant son visage grâce à sa casquette.

Izaya commanda deux bière et shots de Vodka. Se retournant vers Tesuka, il vit que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas osé relever la tête, et lui enleva sa maigre protection, dévoilant une chevelure brune en désordre qui lui donna un air adorable lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Les mèches plus longues à l'avant barraient son regard vert émeraude, et il lui sourit franchement.

« J'aime l'innocence culottée ! Allez, ce soir, on oublie tout ce qui a trait à notre vie de tous les jours ! Ok Tes ? » fit-il en soulevant son verre d'alcool fort pour trinquer.

Heureusement le jeune garçon se reprit, et souleva le sien, l'entrechoquant en essayant de prendre un air assuré. C'était assez réussi, et surtout très mignon ! pensa Izaya, se disant une fois de plus que les humains étaient des créatures totalement fascinantes. Celle-ci serait-elle aussi prévisible que les autres ? Surement. Mais tout cela n'en était pas moins agréable pour se changer les idées.

.

Deux tournées plus loin, Izaya savait déjà presque tout du jeune garçon. Le nom de chacun des membres de sa famille, le lycée où il suivait ses études, sa couleur préférée, ses plats, et toute une foule de petites choses qui faisaient de Tesuka un humain à part entière.

Maintenant l'informateur souhaitait attaquer les sujets plus « sensibles ».

« Dis-moi Tess, comment imaginais-tu que j'étais ? Je veux dire, la femme que j'étais. »

Le gamin se mit à rire nerveusement, rougissant comme il l'avait fait au début. Puis il siphonna sa bière pour se donner du courage et Izaya en commanda une autre.

« Belle. Je t'imaginais très très belle. »

« Et je ne suis pas beau ? »

« Si ! »

Son empressement le fit rire.

« Pourquoi m'imaginais-tu belle ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Même avant de savoir que tu habitais Tokyo et que te rencontrer serait possible, je t'ai toujours imaginé comme ça. Je pense que c'est à cause de la façon dont tu t'exprimais, et les sujets desquels nous discutions sur le chat... »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! »

Mais ce fut les joues de Tesuka qui rosirent à nouveau. C'était vraiment trop facile...

Izaya avait envie de pousser son petit jeu plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin.

« Tu as dû être fort déçu de découvrir un homme alors ! Non ? »

« Si... au début. Maintenant je ne le suis plus du tout. Tu es pareil, en fait. Et c'est toujours aussi agréable de discuter avec toi ! »

« Ta franchise me fait plaisir, mais si tu n'avais pas déjà autant bu je penserais que tu ne dis ça que pour m'être agréable ! »

« Rassure-toi Kanra, avec tout cet alcool, je serais incapable de mentir, même si ma vie en dépendait ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« Tu permets que je te pose une série de petites questions, pour voir ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Izaya prit le temps de commander une autre bière pour lui avant de poser la première, souhaitant commencer en douceur.

« Quel âge as-tu réellement ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

L'informateur sourit. Si jeune !

« As-tu déjà eu une petite amie ? »

« Oui. Deux même ! » répondit fièrement le jeune garçon avant de boire son shot.

« Deux ? Fantastique ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment, le faisant faire une moue de petit enfant.

« Sois pas méchant Kanra ! »

« Moi ? Jamais ! Alors... as-tu eu l'honneur d'embrasser l'une d'elle ? »

Nouveau rougissement, suivi d'une gorgée d'alcool, avant sa réponse :

« Seulement la deuxième... »

« Je suppose que tu es encore vierge alors ? »

Tesuka hocha simplement la tête sans répondre, regardant ailleurs.

« Et un petit ami, déjà eu ? »

« Non ! » cria-t-il presque en s'empourprant.

Ce fut au tour d'Izaya de faire la moue, déçu de l'air dégouté qu'avait pris Tesuka. Mais il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Avant Shizuo, lui non plus n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'une quelconque sorte de relation avec un autre homme. Se rendant compte qu'il repensait de nouveau à lui malgré sa promesse de ne plus le faire, surtout pas ce soir, il reprit ses questions.

« Tu as pourtant dit que j'étais beau... Non ? »

« Si... » finit par répondre le jeune garçon. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai déjà eu un petit ami ! »

« Non, évidemment. Et tu penses que ça te dérangerait, de sortir avec un garçon ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

Izaya faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Pas vraiment, non ! » réussit-il a dire entre deux rires, le faisant se mordre la lèvre.

Ce simple geste attira immédiatement le regard de l'informateur, qui eut une folle envie de sentir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Décidant que ça ne coutait rien d'essayer, mis à part une possible gifle, il posa son verre et s'appuya sur le siège de Tesuka, se penchant lentement vers lui avec son sourire le plus enjôleur. Il prit le temps d'aller murmurer d'une voix basse et sensuelle à son oreille avant de tenter sa chance :

« Mais pour le reste, on pourrait toujours s'arranger... »

Il glissa le long de sa joue, la caressant, et alla jusqu'à ses lèvres qui l'avaient si soudainement attiré. Le garçon ne réagit pas, restant droit et les mains à plat sur ses genoux.

Izaya appuya alors les siennes doucement contre elles, et y passa la langue, goutant l'alcool qui les humidifiait encore. Puis il lui prit la nuque, et le força gentiment à réagir. Il ne pouvait que se plaquer contre lui, ou le repousser.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et il se pencha en avant, entrouvrant la bouche pour le laisser y glisser la langue, et passant ses bras autour des épaules de l'informateur. Ravi de sa réaction, Izaya l'attirait encore plus près, et l'embrassa plus profondément, découvrant son inexpérience et sa timidité, et la sentant faire peu à peu place à une envie dévorante et un manque de contrôle total dû à l'alcool. Il se retrouva bien vite avec le jeune garçon sur les genoux, et ses mains s'étaient déjà glissées sous ses vêtements, caressant la peau soyeuse de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler des hanches, et un gémissement lui répondit.

Ils durent se séparer pour prendre leur souffle quelques secondes plus tard, et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus de la gêne que le visage du jeune garçon tenait sa superbe couleur rouge.

« On va ailleurs ? » souffla l'informateur en caressant le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner.

« Où ça ? Chez toi ? » demanda Tesuka en souriant, ses yeux verts pétillants et toute sa timidité disparue.

« Non, pas chez moi. J'habite trop loin. » Mentit-il.

Il aurait peut-être pu se le permettre, mais le risque d'y voir débarquer un ancien barman prit d'une folie destructrice, ou sexuelle, était encore trop grand.

« Où ça alors ? »

Izaya hésita une seconde. Sa proposition pouvait être aussi mal prise que bienvenue.

« Il y a des love hôtels juste à côté. » Finit-il par chuchoter.

Pour atténuer l'information, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et le suçota longuement pendant que le jeune garçon semblait réfléchir.

« Allez, dis-moi oui... » insista-t-il en le serrant contre lui, donnant un discret coup de rein qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement.

« D'accord... » céda le jeune garçon, et Izaya le jeta presque en bas de ses genoux.

Il paya rapidement leurs boissons, et l'entraina vers la sortie.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'il se rendit compte du point auquel il était soul. Le monde tanguait autour de lui, et il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir trop bu, Tesuka s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée en pleine mer.

« Tu ne vas pas être malade au moins ? » demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

« Non non. J'me sens super bien en fait ! »

Le ton joyeux le rassura, et ils partirent en direction de la rue qui intéressait l'informateur.

En chemin, ils prirent un raccourci en passant par une minuscule ruelle non éclairée, et le jeune garçon le plaqua soudainement au mur en le couvrant de baisers, le faisant rire.

« Tes ! On y est presque ! »

« M'en fou ! J'veux t'embrasser maintenant ! » répondit le gamin d'une petite voix capricieuse.

L'endroit lui rappelait bien trop sa dernière rencontre avec Shizuo, et Izaya se sentit brusquement à nouveau en colère. Il retourna Tesuka contre les briques, et s'attaqua à son cou tout en lui faisant retirer sa chemise d'un geste brusque.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le mordre et le jeune homme geignit. Il n'y prêta pas attention, reprenant ses lèvres en sortant son couteau, et déchira son débardeur.

« Hey ! Doucement ! »

« J'veux te prendre, maintenant ! » ricana l'informateur en le plaquant face au mur, imitant Tesuka.

« Non ! Kanra ! »

« Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Sa voix avait pris un accent mauvais, et le plus jeune voulut se débattre. Izaya lui colla sa lame sous la gorge.

« Kanra ! Pitié ! Pas ici ! Pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est très bien ici ! J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il m'excite. Pas toi ? Je ne saurai pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais de toute façon, on s'en fou Tes. Baisse ton pantalon. »

Tesuka se mit à pleurer, l'agaçant encore plus.

« Fais pas l'enfant ! Tu demandais que ça il y a deux minutes ! »

« J'veux plus ! Arrête Kanra ! »

Appuyant plus fort avec son couteau, Izaya glissa sa main libre à l'avant du jeans et déboucla la ceinture. Il dût batailler quelques secondes avec le bouton, mais arriva bien vite à s'en défaire, abaissant le boxer avec.

« Penche-toi, Tes. » Chuchota-t-il avant de lui mordre l'oreille.

« Non ! Pitié Kanra ! Arrête ça ! »

« Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu auras juste plus mal. Alors, sois un bon garçon Tesuka, et fais ce que je te dis. »

« Kanra, si tu veux on va toujours à l'hôtel ! Moi je suis toujours d'accord ! On sera mieux là-bas ! »

« On ira après. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis ! »

Le jeune garçon finit par prendre appui contre le mur en sanglotant, se penchant comme Izaya l'avait demandé. L'informateur rangea alors son arme, et ouvrit son propre pantalon. Il prit le temps de lécher deux de ses doigts, et en enfonça un dans l'intimité de Tesuka.

Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais la situation faisait trembler de manière incontrôlable le gamin, qui ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs.

« Kanra, arrête, j't'en prie ! Pas ici ! »

L'introduction du second doigt fut par contre beaucoup plus douloureuse, lui arrachant un cri. Izaya faisait pourtant tout pour ne pas le blesser réellement. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui causer la même souffrance que Shizuo lui avait occasionnée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas menti, l'endroit l'excitait réellement, et le jeune garçon tout autant.

Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, celui-ci s'était calmé, et retenait ses gémissements.

« Tu aimes on dirait, Tes... »

« Kanra... Viens, on va à l'hôtel... » essaya-t-il encore, mais son futur amant ne l'entendait toujours pas de cette oreille.

Il sortit son sexe, et l'humidifia d'un peu de salive, avant de le pénétrer lentement.

« Oh putain ce que tu es serré ! Détends-toi Tes.. Tu vas adorer ça... »

Tesuka aurait aimé qu'il mente, mais malgré la légère douleur occasionnée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la sensation agréable. Il se sentait étrange, l'alcool lui faisait maintenant tourner la tête, et la peur ressentie laissait place à d'autres impressions encore plus grisantes.

« Kanra... » gémit-il quand Izaya fut totalement en lui.

Le plus âgé n'attendit pas pour commencer à se mouvoir, et attrapa les hanches du garçon, les faisant venir à la rencontre de son bas-ventre dans un claquement mat qu'il trouvait tout simplement délicieux.

Tesuka se mit à pousser de petits cris de plaisirs au même rythme que ses coups de reins, l'excitant encore plus. Il glissa une main jusqu'au sexe de son jeune amant, qu'il trouva, comme il s'y attendait, tendu de désir.

« T'aimes ça, Tes ? » demanda-t-il en le branlant lentement, jouant avec son pouce sur le gland en étalant le liquide qui s'en était échappé.

« Je... AH ! Oui ! »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de rire, et accéléra le mouvement de son poignet et de son bassin, tapant à nouveau contre la prostate du jeune garçon.

Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud !

« Bouge pour moi, Tes... » demanda-t-il en le lâchant pour retirer sa veste.

Tesuka obéit immédiatement, poussant des ses mains sur le mur pour se propulser en arrière, heurtant les hanches d'Izaya qui dut se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Le jeune garçon y mettait toute son énergie, et quand l'informateur se mit à bouger à contre-pied, il ne put retenir ses cris. Le plus âgé avait toujours aussi chaud, et sentait la jouissance grossir au creux de son ventre et inonder ses reins. Se saisissant à nouveau du sexe dressé de son amant, il reprit ses caresses au même rythme que leurs coups de boutoir, et celui-ci se libéra brutalement. Izaya sentit l'étroit fourreau dans lequel il était enfoncé se contracter presque douloureusement autour de lui et le pénétra une dernière fois, violemment. Son propre orgasme explosa , le faisant gronder tandis qu'il mordait Tesuka dans la nuque en appliquant les derniers mouvements, prolongeant sa libération quelques instants.

Ils finirent par glisser au sol tous les deux, la respiration haletante. Mais Izaya se sentait mal.

Au moment où il avait joui, la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir était apparue derrière ses paupières étroitement fermées.

Il avait joui en pensant à Shizuo, et la nausée l'assaillait à nouveau.

Dès qu'il se fut assez calmé, il se releva, refermant son pantalon rageusement.

« Kanra... où tu vas ? » demanda d'une voix essoufflée Tesuka.

« Chez moi. »

Et il s'éloigna sous les suppliques indignées du jeune garçon.

Fin du chapitre cinq.

Review please ?

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Tesuka disparaitra-t-il dans la nuit ? Izaya finira-t-il par décider ce qu'il va faire de son tendre ennemi ? Shizuo recommencera-t-il à vouloir écraser l'asticot sous un distributeur ? Préfèrera-t-il l'écrabouiller avec son corps ? Kasuka deviendra-t-il la nouvelle star d'Hollywood ? Est-ce que de l'aspirine suffira à faire passer sa gueule de bois imparable qui attend ce pauvre Izaya ?

Et surtout... comment un pingouin fait-il pour porter un melon ?

Vous saurez tout ça, et plus encore si... vous me laissez une review !

Mouhahaha...

Non ?

* File se cacher *

Si vous me faites trop de mal je n'arriverai pas à écrire la suite ! Pitié ! ^^


End file.
